


Ruthless

by JCarter



Series: Ruthless [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: 1.1. Negan has proven himself to be a ruthless and vicious killer. But he's also seductive, and uses it to try and get Rick's survivors to join him. Will this work, read on and discover the deep and intimate relationship Negan has with not only Rick, but Rick's own friends and family.





	Ruthless

**Ruthless**

**Characters mentioned throughout the series:** Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Michonne, Negan, Christa Lyon (New), Daryl Dixon, Glenn Rhee, and Maggie Greene 

**1.1 - The Beginning of Your Forever**

Negan : So Rick, did you and your little friends enjoy me killing the fuck out of that red head and asian.

Rick : They have names.

Negan : I'm sure that they do. But like I said did you and your friends enjoy it.

Rick : No we didn't.

Negan : That's too bad. I thought killing them would get you to finally understand that I'm the big boss around here. Not you or anyone else.

Rick : What do you want from me.

Negan : You know what I want man. Total surrender of you and your little group. 

Rick : Bullshit. If you think that's ever going to happen, then your a fucking joke.

Negan : Oh it's going to happen Rick. One way or another. You'll see.

Rick : What are you talking about bitch.

_Angered, Negan runs up to Rick choking him. Rick tries to fight him of, but his power to fight, was quickly diminished after seeing Abraham and Glenn's brutal murder._

Negan : Who do you think you are bitch. You don't control me. I control you and that pathetic little group of fighters.

Rick : You'll never get me to bow down.

Negan : I see. If that's how you wanna play, then let's play bitch.

_Negan pushed Rick to ground, before sitting on top of him. Before he could even resist, Rick felt Negan's mouth on his neck. Trying to break free, Rick accidentally slapped Negan's left butt cheek causing Negan to giggle._

Negan : You think spanking me is going to get me off of you Rick. If you do, then your totally mistaken. 

Rick : Get the fuck of me. I'm not gay.

Negan : I don't care if your gay or not. I am and I have needs that my little wifey can't full fill. So for tonight, you'll be my wifey.

Rick : Are you crazy.

Negan : What's the matter baby. Don't you want daddy's cock deep in your pussy.

Rick : Stop talking to me like I'm a girl.

Negan : But tonight you are one Rick. And I'm not leaving until we're both satisfied.

_Rick released out a scream of displeasure as he allowed Negan to take advantage of him. But at the same time there was only one thing crossing his mind._

_**Revenge**_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter : Monday, June 5.
> 
> Cast
> 
> Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes 
> 
> Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes 
> 
> Danai Gurira as Michonne 
> 
> Jeffery Dean Morgan as Negan 
> 
> Kaitlin Doubleday as Christa Lyon 
> 
> Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene 
> 
> Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon


End file.
